


基本法则

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人一直认为alpha被omega吸引是基本法则，直到他爱上另一个顽固的alpha。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出场人数其实挺多的但是我不知道他们的名字都应该怎么打所以先空着吧  
> 警告：OOC，崩坏，苦情小言梗，剧情参照并改编了超人正义联盟动画和蝙蝠侠动画系列

那一天有很多的突发事件，但即使是超人的超级记忆如今也无法将之一一复述，因为他所有的心神都为随之而来的那件事所占据。

和以往一样，正义联盟几位元老在瞭望塔上值班的时候，有外星人向他们发送了信号，请求他们帮助维持远在几个星系之外的星球的和平与秩序。他们并非为了这个目的而组建起正义联盟，但是无法不对此袖手旁观。

接下来的事情再寻常不过，他们无视蝙蝠侠的反对集体行动，制定出一个看似完美的理想计划，然后落入叛乱军队的陷阱。每到这个时刻，他们总是有办法脱身，十有八九这个急智的军师是由蝙蝠侠担任。而到了最后关头，他们会发现所有阴谋都来自于一个邪恶的反派，唯有众人联手打败他，才能取得最后的胜利。

胜利的过程总是充满坎坷和挫折，在那外星怪兽用一道紫红色的激光打中蝙蝠侠以及来不及推开他于是挡在他身前的超人时，神奇女侠和火星猎人发动突袭打倒了它。

速度最快的闪电侠首先冲向超人和蝙蝠侠，关切他们的状况。

他们看上去毫发无伤。

 

 

返回的途中，蝙蝠侠冲着超人大发雷霆，后者也毫不相让地反击回去。

尽管这对搭档的争吵在联盟之中已经成为了日常事件的一部分，那激烈的交战情形还是使得最为温和的火星猎人都敬而远之。要让绿灯侠来说，老蝙蝠总是这么刚愎自用傲慢阴沉，他要是再不收敛点，就会连蓝大个都受不了他啦。

于是没有人意识到，这一次，蝙蝠侠的暴躁程度远超平日。

 

 

一回到瞭望塔，其他人就纷纷找了借口离开，以免被这世界最佳级别的战火硝烟波及。

很不幸的，超人这一天需要和蝙蝠侠一起值班。他不太情愿的，带着疲惫与沮丧的心情随着蝙蝠侠一道进入监控室里。当他抬起头，看到蝙蝠侠坐在他的王座中，以审问的姿态面对他时，超人叹了口气。

“B，我知道这次行动一开始我就考虑不周，但你也看到了，玻兹拉瓦克星球上的情景并非他们的求助信中杜撰的，甚至还要更加严重。要是正义联盟没有赶到，恐怕就……”

“战斗已经结束了，我不需要你的检讨。”蝙蝠侠将胳膊撑在扶手上，十指相抵成尖塔状靠在下巴上，显然在极力克制自己的怒意。

“那你还有什么不满的？”超人挫败地捂着脸，忍不住反问。

“你的傲慢自大和所有的一切！你真的以为自己无坚不摧还是怎么的，所有的攻击你都只知道用身体去接着吗！”蝙蝠侠沉重的脚步声靠近他。

“我是在保护你！”

“但它对我们没有任何作用！在你逞英雄之前先动动你的脑子，还是说你们外星人平时都会把这个器官忘在家里吗！要不是你突然飞过来抓着我，我早就可以躲开了！”

“如果他有呢？如果你没有躲开呢？如果我就这么失去你了呢！”话一出口，超人就后悔了。他从没想到会在这种情况下，在他们都冲动得无法理智的时候袒露真心。

拉奥啊，我把他当做一个需要保护的人。布鲁斯一定会气疯了，然后拿出我给他的氪石好好地教训我一顿。他悲观地想。

 

 

然而布鲁斯只是掀开了他的面罩。

在这样的距离下，克拉克无法将视线从布鲁斯的脸上移开。他的黑发被汗水浸湿，柔软地贴在额头上，他坚毅的眉毛纠结着，长而浓密的睫毛下蔚蓝的眼睛闪烁着仿佛通晓一切的智慧光芒，他挺直的鼻梁，他柔软丰厚的嘴唇尽管涂着白垩色的唇彩但亲吻时柔软的触感令人迷醉。

当他们接吻时，布鲁斯的手指会在他胸口灵巧地划过，沿着那颜色鲜艳的字母蜿蜒曲折，他的大腿夹在自己的腰侧，结实有力，让隆起的欲望相互挤压再无间隙。

克拉克沉湎其中，热切地回应并享受着他能感受到每一个无比真实的爱抚，以及布鲁斯的信息素是如何强势地包围住他们……

 

 

等一下，布鲁斯的信息素？

克拉克说不准这是怎么一回事，他前一秒好像还在和布鲁斯怒气冲冲地，想要撕裂对方那样瞪视着，再回过神来，他们就已经激烈地吻在一起，试图以另一种方式“撕裂”彼此。

“布鲁斯，你不在正常状态！你最停下……”你不清醒，你会后悔的，他终究没有说出来。

那黑暗骑士的脸上露出一个花花公子的笑容，他的声音正是克拉克所熟悉的那个，而他所说的每一个字，都陌生得像是来自另一个宇宙：“不，克拉克，我现在非常好。我知道自己在做什么，再清楚不过。”

不可否认，他的话和挑衅的笑容让克拉克浑身发热，控制不住地让自己同样强烈的信息素扩散出去。

心跳加速，体温升高，荷尔蒙激素水平显著上升，和omega们发情时生理的变化及其类似。虽然在此之前，克拉克还没听过说哪个alpha会有发情期。

但他遇到了一个。

显然alpha的发情方式和omega不同，他们不需要被标记，所以会对眼前的任何性别发动攻势。当一个alpha陷入情欲，而对象只有另一个alpha的时候，攻击性更强的那一方就会动用武力征服弱者，完成交配的过程。

在布鲁斯将他压倒在地，粗暴地扯开他的紧身衣时，克拉克如此解释。他为自己此刻的出奇冷静感到惊讶。他象征性地抵抗，换来黑暗骑士更为狂野的反击——用拳头与亲吻，就像鞭子和糖果。

 

 

正因为他是一个alpha，布鲁斯的前戏做得十分粗鲁和简略。

克拉克趴在地上，垫着自己的披风，下身不着片缕，咬牙忍耐布鲁斯对他的扩张。三根沾满润滑液的手指在他的后穴中来回抽插，勾出粘稠的水声，另一只同样沾着润滑液的手握住了他勃起的性器，为他手淫。

克拉克大声地呻吟，叫喊，他的alpha本能警钟大作，但是他喜欢这个，他想要他。也许那道激光不仅是催化了alpha的发情，也让人无法对内心忠实的欲望说不。克拉克痛苦而欢愉地想着这无数的可能。

当布鲁斯的手指撤出的时候，alpha的本能松了一口气，可比手指更加粗大、滚烫和坚硬的东西抵在柔软的穴口时，克拉克情不自禁地感觉到后颈一阵发麻。

 

 

被进入的感觉是一种奇怪的沉钝，也许这就是他氪星体质的优越之处？感觉不到疼痛和无法受到伤害，即使被一个alpha操着也不会觉得屈辱？

克拉克深深吸气，努力驱逐脑中的胡思乱想。

忍耐，他所需要的只有这些。

忍耐着不去反抗另一个alpha的侵入，忍耐着不去为他侵略性的信息素而暴怒，忍耐着不将自己的真实想法一股脑地随着快感释放出来。

 

 

布鲁斯，那个失控的alpha，在确认被他制服的alpha不再反抗地放松了容纳自己的身体后，开始狠狠地侵犯对方。

他的冲撞起初是毫无节奏的，胡乱的进攻，但熟练的技巧和经验引导着他，变换角度和力道，碾磨、刺探，直到那个无意挣扎的alpha绷紧了身体，像突然崩断开的琴弦那样颤抖不已。他于是知道，就是那个地方了。

在这粗暴的攻势之下，被压倒的那个终于投降，他大声呻吟，叫喊，哀求，直到布鲁斯俯贴在他的背后，啮咬他的耳朵，将舌尖渐渐地在其中戳刺，将他的快感逼至极限。

克拉克几乎哽咽了，生理性的泪水涌出，打湿了他天蓝色的眼珠。

任何omega，任何人都不会有比这更美丽的颜色。

“克拉克——”

布鲁斯咬着他的脖子，从喉咙深处发出困兽般的嘶吼，在一记彻底的深入后颤抖着将精液灌注在他体内。而在听到自己名字的瞬间，克拉克也在布鲁斯的手中达到了高潮。

拉奥啊，他只愿时间永远停止在这一刻。

 

 

他们拥抱着躺在地板上，布鲁斯的手指还插在他的头发里，轻柔地摩挲着，每喊一次他的名字就会在他脸上落下一个轻吻，一遍又一遍。

克拉克从没想过布鲁斯是那种做爱后还会享受余韵和喜爱拥抱的人，现在他知道了。

可是这种暖洋洋的，让人浑身放松的愉快情感，终究是要结束的。布鲁斯的动作停下了，他放开抱着克拉克的手臂，站起来整理他的制服，没有多给克拉克一丝关注。

克拉克在布鲁斯的身体离开自己的时候就感觉到了一阵寒冷，那纯粹是心理上的，他的氪星体质保证了他永不会在黄太阳下着凉。他迟疑了一会，爬起来套上被脱得精光的衣服。等他们俩都穿戴完毕，克拉克再度和一个没带面罩的蝙蝠侠对视。

与他分享了片刻激情的alpha的脸上没有任何表情，但他的双眼黯沉如夜。

 

 

克拉克知道那种眼神，合理的猜测熄灭了他心中的火焰。

他抢在蝙蝠侠之前开口：“B，我认为这就是刚才那个激光的作用了，让alpha发情。很不巧我们俩都是，好在两个alpha之间什么也不会发生，除了有点小小的意外。现在，如果你不介意，我想提前离开，洗个澡处理一下……你知道的那什么。”他感觉到在每一句话的停顿中，那冰冷粘滑的感觉都会他在股间蔓延得更远。

蝙蝠侠点头，没有说话，他按下按钮，监控室的金属门自动滑开。

超人强自镇定地走出房间，在前者看不到也听不到的地方，动用他的超级速度冲回了他的房间。他蜷缩在床上，把自己裹在披风里，在那外星织物覆盖下仍然感觉到寒冷，试着不去回想布鲁斯的手指划过皮肤时的灼热。

 

 

联盟的主席和军师终于闹翻？

当所有的值班与任务安排都不会同时超人与蝙蝠侠的组合，甚至他们都不会同时出现在瞭望塔上时，正义联盟的成员终于确定了这个猜测成真的可能性。

“我早就告诉过他了。”绿灯侠在餐厅里挥着叉子，嘴里塞满肉酱面条，得意洋洋地说。

天知道为什么这对搭档感情不好能让他觉得高兴。

“嘘——”闪电侠三口吞下一个双层汉堡，拍掉手指上的芝麻粒，试图告诫他的好友不要太过嚣张，“这话可千万不能让蝙蝠知道，你昨天没看见，他把当着他面提起大蓝的蓝甲虫‘关照’得有多惨。足足用了三个草莓甜甜圈才让他打起精神来。”

好心痛。

后怕的沉默在他们中间弥散。

闪电侠耸了耸肩，伸手去拿下一个汉堡，而绿灯侠也咽下嘴里的食物，心不在焉地用叉子拨起盘中的青豆。

 

 

下一秒。

响彻瞭望塔的刺耳警报声来得正是时候。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改写了超人正义联盟S01E16-17的情节，写得比原作差太多，伐开心(๑ó﹏ò๑)

哥谭生化工厂。

蝙蝠侠隐匿在黑暗之中，从厂房的天窗居高临下地观察着那一群在深夜擅入禁区大肆掠夺的不速之客。所罗门格兰迪、铜头蛇、暗影、女武士、星蓝石，都是老面孔，只要报酬足够丰厚就会供人驱使。而这一次他们的雇主是个从未见过的女性，金发，白衣，高挑健美，言行中一点隐藏自己身份的打算都没有，要么是因为她狂妄自大，要么就是因为她不用担心被人认出而遭到检举。从她对待铜头蛇和格兰迪的态度还可以推断出，她对于自己的魅力和力量极为自信。

确定自己已经收集到了足够的信息来了解这个犯罪的小团体，蝙蝠侠展开斗篷，从高处一跃而下。他首先扔出飞索捆住完全依赖魔杖施展魔法的暗影，同时利用下落的重力踢翻了能力最弱的铜头蛇。

蝙蝠侠以他的出其不意占了上风。再加上这一行恶徒撤退时毫不顾虑落后的同伴，以至于位置分散，让他可以将之一一解决。

星蓝石和绿灯侠们一样，是灯戒的持有者，紫色灯戒会让使用者陷入癫狂，但也显著地提高了她的攻击力。但蝙蝠侠还有另一个优势，蜿蜒的工厂通道中悬挂有防止运输车相撞的广角镜，恰好能够反射星蓝石的能量光线的攻击。

所罗门格兰迪是不死僵尸，不死之躯和非人的力气使他成为一个劲敌，可他的思维被那凝固陈腐的大脑困住，就像一台坦克缺乏合适的驾驶员。一个带高压电流的蝙蝠镖足以放倒他。

女武士，她武艺精湛，实战经验丰富，与他曾经接受过的忍者训练相比或许更甚一筹。但是他所学习到的格斗技巧远不止这些，女武士对他的攻击越频繁，她暴露出的破绽就越多。打倒她只需要一点时间和小手段。

最后的对手是他们的头目，那陌生女子。

 

 

蝙蝠侠不是头一次尝到惨败的滋味。

他昏迷了几秒钟，或者几分钟。总之，他在警察到来之前恢复了意识，手中抓着从那女人身上扯下来的金饰，脑中记得的最后一件事就是对方过于强悍的alpha气息。

尽管如今已有大量的合成信息素香水上市，可信息素的真正作用仍然是无法取代的，譬如alpha信息素对于其他个体的震慑作用。

蝙蝠正是因此在与那个alpha女性的战斗中受到对方信息素的干扰而分心，失去先机后又遭到对方的猛烈攻击。能够徒手扯断钩锁绳的力气可不是正常人应该有的，蝙蝠侠没有预料到这一点，与之硬碰硬而落败并让对方逃脱。

女性alpha极其罕见，至少在普通人类中从未出现过。只有一个地方例外。蝙蝠侠当然不会因为主观的见闻而妄下结论，他还有旁证，那纯金的项链可不是一般的工艺品。

他需要找神奇女侠谈谈。

 

 

瞭望塔。

“这不可能。”

神奇女侠矢口否认，这位联盟中唯一的女性alpha在听到与自己家乡相关的消息后不自觉地激动了起来，怒气从她无意识释放的信息素中传达到四周。熟悉的感觉另蝙蝠侠暗自皱眉。

然而证据确凿，蝙蝠侠并不需要神奇女侠的旁证，他只是告知对方有此事件。他了解人心，即使是居住在远离人间物欲、超脱凡世的众神之地，那些亚马逊人，也只是人而已。

“那么你要如何解释她的首饰，这是亚马逊人的工艺不是吗？”蝙蝠侠掏出那件断裂的金饰递给神奇女侠，后者接到手中细细端详，眼中流露出一丝不可置信。可她还是不愿承认如此的事实。

“亚马逊人不会做出盗窃这等野蛮的行径，”神奇女侠把证物丢回给蝙蝠侠，抱着双臂转过身去背对着他，“亚马逊人崇尚力量和公正，我们的行动从来光明正大，鄙视各种低劣的犯罪行为。作为亚马逊人，我们终其一生都不会离开天堂岛，它是我们唯一的家园。你一定是弄错了。”

在她身后，那黑暗的恶魔用其喑哑的嗓音讥诮地反问：“终其一生？”

这戳中了亚马逊女神的内心的伤疤。

“那就去查吧，我的姐妹们不是敢做不敢当的懦弱之徒！愿雅典娜女神保佑你能挖掘到想要的真相！”她一说完就转身怒气汹汹地离开。

蝙蝠侠看着她的身影远去，最后转身走向另一个方向。他的本意并不是要冒犯这位alpha女神的家乡，但作为蝙蝠侠，他不会为此道歉。

 

 

蝙蝠洞。

“布鲁斯少爷，您已经在下面待了超过十六个小时了，”阿尔弗雷德的全息影像从控制台一角的投影器出显现出来，他正推着一架餐车，“希望您的工作完成得还算顺利。”

“是的。我已经委托了鹰女前往天堂岛深入调查，她在战斗中的反应能力、经验以及口才，都能够确保她在亚马逊人的地盘上自保，并且取信于她们，得到满意的调查成果。”布鲁斯盯着蝙蝠电脑的数个屏幕，说话时微微颔首，对于自己的安排颇为满意。

他的答非所问引来老管家不赞同的沉默和摇头。

几分钟后，推车小轮的吱呀声回荡在空旷的蝙蝠洞的穹顶中，引起黑暗深处蝙蝠们挥动翅膀的抗议。这些人为的与自然的噪音交织在一起，足以令人感到畏惧。

可布鲁斯无动于衷。

他就像一株石笋一样牢牢地长在那超级电脑前的座椅上，岿然不动。他没带面罩，电子仪器带来的蓝色冷光印上他深刻的轮廓，在深陷的眼窝上投下憔悴的阴影。

如果有人对蝙蝠侠能在联盟的会议上的运筹帷幄而感到惊讶，那么，他真该来蝙蝠洞看看蝙蝠侠工作时真正的状态。不算上那些投影，十来个最先进科技打造的液晶屏幕中，小至一次心血来潮的超市偷窃，大到一群罪犯计划许久的银行抢劫，从口角之争引发的斗殴到处心积虑的血腥屠杀，你会惊讶哥谭室内有如此多的罪恶，而这个男人竟然打算化身城市的执法者一力承当所有工作。

“布鲁斯少爷。如果这份工作真的有这么紧急的话，您就更需要进食和休息以保持体力。”老管家伸出手，几个泛着冷光的屏幕消失了，取而代之的是一杯热气腾腾的红茶，和一碟三明治。

若是阿尔弗雷德不主动干预，只怕连这么简单的便餐，布鲁斯也会省略过去。

蝙蝠侠是个纯粹的alpha，而布鲁斯·韦恩则是个玩世不恭的beta，这一切并不矛盾，但在抚养他长大的老管家面前，所有信息素的威慑都是纸上谈兵。布鲁斯不会用天然的生理优势反抗阿尔弗雷德，正如后者只需要一点点的眼神和语气的搭配便能不战而胜。

“好吧，阿尔弗雷德，我听你的总行了吧。再给我三十分钟，我就回房里去睡觉。”布鲁斯做出一个投降的耸肩动作，抓起切成小块的三明治塞进嘴里，粗鲁地咀嚼。

蝙蝠的地下宫殿终于沉静下来，偶尔有浅淡的啜饮声响起。

“我大胆地猜想您的反常和克拉克先生有关，他已经有些日子没来庄园做客，而您近期对于工作的狂热又上了一个层级。”

良久，老管家用波澜不惊的语调投下一个重磅炸弹。

“阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯差点呛到，他放下茶杯，任由昂贵的陶瓷磕在金属台面上发出刺耳的碰撞声，却掩饰不了他的语调中那心事被拆穿的佯怒。

“所以我的擦测是对的。”阿尔弗雷德点头，将吃剩的餐具收拾起来放回托盘上。转身离开时不忘提醒：“请不要忘记您还有三十分钟，布鲁斯少爷。”

 

 

这么一番打搅后他还有什么心情工作？

红茶和食物温暖了布鲁斯久坐而发凉的躯干，饱足感却也引发了困顿使他无法集中精神。他心不在焉地敲打了一会台面后，总算决定放下眼前的工作。

事实上，他搜集到的讯息足够预防未来半年内哥谭市的各个重大治安案件的发生。

除了那个毫无疑问是来自亚马逊的女性alpha造成的破坏。她和她的团队在哥谭市内掠集了大量的实验试剂和用于生化领域的快速培养基质，以及少量的流感病毒的菌株样本。但是这些材料都不足以致命或者造成更严重的后果。

显然，他们还需要其他东西。

否则以目前他们造成的损失来看，这个女性alpha需要付给她的团队的报酬远比他们所拿到的要多得多。

可惜他的急躁已打草惊蛇。布鲁斯将下巴搁在交握的双手上，再一次浏览他所知的讯息，整理思绪。多疑的本能使他在推理之外产生了另一个疑问，一个生活在天堂岛上的亚马逊人是怎么得知外界的一切，并且对这些罪犯的能力了如指掌，拉拢他们组成一个她所需的团队？

布鲁斯撑着椅子扶手站起来，血液不流通的麻痹感和眩晕一时间冲散了他的思考。

的确如阿尔弗雷德所说，在查明真相之前，他需要休息。

 

 

与此同时，橙黄色的警报信号闪现在控制台上方。

一条来自大都会的讯息。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍然是动画剧情。

早在警报出现之前，超人就听到了罪犯们的动静，飞向事发地点。

与此同时，他耳中的通讯器也有了反应，某个特殊的通讯波段在沉寂了相当长的一段时间后，那熟悉的低沉嗓音终于在他耳边响起——“超人。”

脑中一瞬间的空白过后，超人惊险地在最后的零点零几秒钟转向了九十度，避开面前的大厦冲向高空。

“嗨！布鲁……”属于克拉克欢愉的语调不受控制地跑了出来，很快就被超人的沉稳和威严给取代，后者若无其事地改了称呼，“蝙蝠侠，我正要赶去阻止一场抢劫案，有什么事吗？”

无论如何，蝙蝠侠无视了他的失常，语气平平地发布指令：“市中心珠宝银行的罪犯分别是所罗门格兰迪、铜头蛇、暗影、女武士和星蓝石，最后的第六个是他们的首领，你尤其要当心她，那是个亚马逊人。”

“亚马逊人？那怎么可能！”超人惊呼。他在联盟众最好的朋友之一就是个亚马逊人，他了解她们的传说，她们终生生活在天堂岛上，是勇猛的战士，并且对不光彩的偷盗反感至极。

没有回应，蝙蝠侠毫无预告地结束了通讯。

那次意外之后，蝙蝠侠迫使超人和他一起接受了全方位的检查。瞭望塔的最新的医疗设备，火星猎人的心灵探测，女魔法师的魔法痕迹扫描，还有穿着诡异的密医的诊断，蝙蝠侠的人脉与资源再也不会使他惊讶。

那道激光的作用似乎就此告竭。随之终结的，还有他和蝙蝠侠维持了多年的互不逾越的默契。

至少他现在终于愿意同自己讲话了不是么。超人无奈地苦笑，习以为常地对着通讯器低语：“我会小心的，多谢你，蝙蝠侠。”

 

 

钢筋水泥加固的高大建筑本该固若金汤，可在超能力犯罪者们面前，它就像是瓦楞纸盒一样脆弱。超人来到珠宝银行所在的街区时，正看到淡紫色的光芒从大楼正中间被破开的大洞中缓缓溢出。

他俯冲过去，在那些恶徒们逃脱之前堵住了破损的外墙。

“你们先走，我来对付他。”

正如蝙蝠侠所说，那六名罪犯中一个高挑的金发女子负责发号施令。她挡在超人面前，指使她的同伙们从另一个方向突破重围。

“不，你们都得留下接受法律的制裁。”

超人义正言辞，半飘在空中，正如他的形象一般无坚不摧。他自信满满地注视着那个表情傲慢的金发女子，明白只要抓住她，余下的乌合之众便会轻易地落入法网。

“想要抓住我？请自便。”

金发女子毫无惧意地回视超人的双眼，露出一个轻慢的笑容。她甚至没有摆出迎战的姿势，只是摊开双手，仿佛等待她的镣铐。

“就按你的意思。”

面对如此明显的陷阱，超人仍然直接伸出手去捉拿对方。

他并不是有意忽略蝙蝠侠的预警，而是特殊的体质令他无坚不摧，无惧伤害。超级力量是天赋也是枷锁，他不得不在每一次战斗中调整、计算出最佳的力道控制方案，以免伤及无辜或者他的对手们。超人不杀人，更不伤人。

金发女子闪身躲开，滑到超人身侧抓住他的手臂扣在他背后，另一只手勒住他的脖子，用一个完美的一气呵成的擒拿术反转了局面。同时，她身上强大的alpha信息素也传到了超人的激素感受器中，令他分心。

她的格斗技巧或许能与蝙蝠侠相抗衡。在电光火石的霎那，超人脑中想到的竟然是这么一句话。下一秒，他想，她果然是个亚马逊人。

超人被踢到墙上，碎裂的水泥砖石沾满全身，他顶着满身狼狈站起来。除了略有些惊讶之外，毫发无伤：“你确实很强。但我还是奉劝你尽快投降，不要浪费时间。”

“是吗？”

那个亚马逊人再一次笑起来，她本该是个美人，但负面的情感扭曲了她的脸。她从口袋里取出一个手雷摸样的小型装置，狠狠地掷向无法贸然躲避的超人。

烟雾模糊了超人的双眼。

他感觉到胸口一痛，有人踩在他身上，将邪恶的言语灌入他耳中：“现在你感觉如何，钢铁之躯的大块头？你以为我会毫无准备地就来大都会吗，你该为你的狂妄付出代价了，现在，好好地品尝惨败和绝望的滋味吧！”

在失去意识前，他听到远处传来熟悉的女声。

 

 

亚马逊公主接到蝙蝠侠的指令赶往大都会，她来得正是时候，又正不是时候。超人中了不明原因的攻击倒下，而那袭击者有着她绝不会错认的外表。

“阿瑞沙！”

只是这么一愣神的功夫，对方就抓住她，凭借蛮力将神奇女侠摔到了一边。

“抱歉了，戴安娜，我现在没空和你叙旧。但我想你可以现在更应该去照顾你的朋友。”名叫阿瑞沙的亚马逊人轻松地解决了她的两个阻碍，在正义联盟其余成员抵达前，纵身跳出大楼，在围守在建筑外的大都会警察们的枪林弹雨中悠然退场。

 

 

蝙蝠侠在第一时间收到了超人中计倒下的消息。他立即跳上蝙蝠战机，设置自动导航为航空加速程序准备前往瞭望塔。

恰在这时，鹰女发来了口信——

“蝙蝠侠，我发现了一些重要情报，正在回程的路上。”

“稍等，”蝙蝠侠当机立断改变了方案，操作战机转向，“我马上去接应你。”然后他接通瞭望塔的通讯，下达指令：“戴安娜，你和尚恩在瞭望塔继续检查超人的情况，务必让他平安无事。闪电侠和绿灯，你们留在大都会继续调查，我和鹰女马上就到。”

 

   

“她的名字是阿瑞沙，亚马逊女王认出了她的首饰。她的家乡在战争中遭到摧毁，逃难时又遇到海难，只有她幸运地活了下来，被冲到天堂岛。亚马逊女王收养了她，锻炼她，她因此拥有了亚马逊人的非凡力量。我在她的房间里找到了亚马逊人所称的属于‘外界’的违禁书本，大多是生物化学和地理方面的知识，其中磨损最严重的是《细菌战争史》，她似乎对此相当着迷并且做了大量的笔记。”

鹰女将她了解到的讯息简略地复述给蝙蝠侠，他们正在返回大都会的路上，通讯器里传来的消息不容乐观。阿瑞沙和她的罪犯团队们已经抢先了一步，战斗还未正式展开，正义联盟的主力就已经折损了大半。

闪电侠和绿灯侠因为不明原因的病毒感染而被送入瞭望塔进行治疗，与此同时的大都会市内也因为许多人出现了相同症状的病情而陷入混乱。到目前为止，发病人都是男性。

“所以，这个阿瑞沙不是一个真正的亚马逊人。”蝙蝠侠在脑中整理思路，将所有线索串联起来，得到了最为准确的推论，“这就解释了她为什么要离开天堂岛，她一定是想要报复什么人，才组起了这么一个团队。”

“确实，她是个孤儿，从小经历过的悲惨生活对一个孩子造成的影响是不可磨灭的。”鹰女感触颇深地说出了她的想法，话语中满含遗憾和思念。她也是因为战争而背井离乡，流亡到地球。

蝙蝠侠沉默不语。

生化科技，珍稀珠宝，以及如今的大面积传染病，毫无疑问，就是这个阿瑞沙的杰作。如果他的推理没错，这次犯罪计划针对的是全人类，尤其是全体男性。

 


	4. Chapter 4

既然知道了阿瑞沙的目的，那么找到她并阻止她就只是时间问题。

可他们并不一定有足够的时间。

鹰女按照蝙蝠侠的推断找到了阿瑞沙和她同伙们的藏匿点，在哪儿她只看到了奄奄一息的男性恶徒们，其余的女性则不见踪影。令人遗憾的是，由于女性心理的细腻，她们没有留下任何与那些病毒相关的记录。

 

 

在城市的另一头，军方的空军基地中，神奇女侠找到了那位来自天堂岛的叛逆者。她和她的同伙们打伤了守卫的女兵，抢夺了一架携带导弹的军用战机。她们还没离开，就像是正在等待着谁。

“阿瑞沙，住手吧，现在停下还来得及。”神奇女侠表情严肃地从空中落下，她有些痛心地看着从前的玩伴，疑惑与不理解从她散发出的alpha信息素中透露开来。

“戴安娜，我们从小一起长大，你最应该明白我的，不是吗？”登机口处，白衣的女战神背手而站，美丽的面孔因为执着的信念而熠熠生辉。“我见识过人类男性的丑陋与卑鄙，而在天堂岛上，你们给了我一切，让我明白世界上其实并不需要另一个肮脏低劣的人种。所有的亚马逊人都是alpha，而天堂岛之外，所有普通的人类女性中只可能有beta和omega。你想过这意味着什么吗？”

神奇女侠摇头，她开始明白对方的意图，但这样做……太疯狂了。阿瑞沙的行为不仅是在破坏亚马逊人的与世无争和隐秘，她甚至想要撼动整个世界！

“女性alpha是天赐的礼物，是神的旨意，我们可以自行繁衍，男人们只是多余的负累和麻烦。来吧，戴安娜，和星蓝石还有女武士一样，加入我们的崇高事业。”

“不，你的想法大特错。”神奇女侠斩钉截铁地拒绝，并且否认了她的观点，“憎恨蒙蔽了你的双眼，让你无法做出正确的决定。阿瑞沙，我曾经的好姐妹，以赫拉为誓，我会制止你的恶行，并且帮助你恢复正常！”

“我对你很失望，戴安娜。”

随着阿瑞沙冷酷的回答，躲在暗处的星蓝石现身偷袭了神奇女侠。她紫色的能量光束造成的短暂眩晕让神奇女侠来不及阻止飞机离开。

 

 

但这样一点挫折阻碍不了神奇女侠。

阿瑞沙毫不意外看到她如今的头号大敌闯入飞机的控制室内。

“你比我想象的要慢，戴安娜，是不是外界的生活也腐蚀了你，让你变得愚钝了？”她一边说着，一边展开拳脚抢上前去意图制服对方。

“愚钝的人是你，阿瑞沙！”神奇女侠迎下阿瑞沙的攻势。短短数秒中的时间，势均力敌的两位亚马逊战士的激烈战斗就导致了飞机重心的严重失衡。

和神奇女侠不愿伤害昔日伙伴的留有余地的不同，阿瑞沙毫无顾虑，每一招式都强悍无比，也因此，她还能够分心下达命令：“星蓝石，发射导弹！女武士，控制好飞机！”

就在此时，飞机的一侧机翼发生了爆炸。机身剧烈的颠簸让星蓝石无暇顾及导弹，连忙冲出去处理。突发的意外让神奇女侠有机可趁，反锁住阿瑞沙的手臂，将她摔向驾驶座上的女武士。后者来不及防御，与阿瑞沙一道，双双压在控制台上。

精密的仪器承受不了如此的重击，一部分零件甚至脱落，电火花在断裂的电路中劈啪作响。

飞机开始坠落。

 

 

密谋多年的计划在短短的数分钟内被颠覆至此，阿瑞沙失去了冷静，而更加当头一棒的是——超人提着被打昏的星蓝石从敞开的登机口中飘了进来。

“这不可能，你应该被病毒感染了才对！”看到戴安娜因为援兵的到来而面露喜色，阿瑞沙更加暴怒，他推开受了伤的女武士，扑上控制台，狠狠地按下了导弹的发射键。但神奇女侠也随即冲上来，在系统成功运行前砸碎了她的野心。

“超人，你带着她们俩先走，我来解决阿瑞沙！”

“你这傻瓜！我们不是敌人！男人们，男人们才是毒瘤，你应当和我一同战斗！”

阿瑞沙气红了眼睛，挫败与愤怒令她失去理智。她死死地掐住戴安娜的脖子，与之缠斗不休。

直到最后一刻，神奇女侠都没有放弃对她的姐妹的劝说。

“阿瑞沙……跟我离开这里……飞机要爆炸了！”

 

 

 “你不会明白的，戴安娜。”在浓烟和烈焰中，金发的女孩露出最后一个笑容，然后用尽余力将发愣的神奇女侠从破裂的飞机前窗中扔了出去。

“阿瑞沙！不——”戴安娜随着惯性飞出去，眼睁睁地看着那架飞机在她面前炸得粉碎，燃烧着熊熊的烈焰坠落入海。她还想扑过去救出她的姐妹，但是有人拦住她，用无法挣脱的力量将她拉回正义联盟的战机中。

尽管声音沙哑，她也没有流泪。

“可怜的阿瑞沙。”

戴安娜说完这最后一句话，就一直站在瞭望塔的观景台边，从巨幕的监视窗口眺望那颗蔚蓝的星球。此情此景下，她的背影如此的孤单、寂寥。

 

 

分发完解药回到瞭望塔上的超人看到这一幕，不由自主地走了过去。

“戴安娜，你还好吗？”

“我没事。倒是布鲁斯刚才昏倒了……”

她的话音消失在急速刮过的红蓝色光影中。几分钟后，她有些莞尔地看到一个羞赧的超人重新出现在自己面前。

“他没事吧？”

“布鲁斯……呃，蝙蝠侠，”即使知道蝙蝠侠此时发现不了他的口误，超人还是换回了称呼，“连续工作两天两夜，再加上和尚恩一起研究解药让他体力透支了。他总是这样……总有一天我会习惯的。”

“你可以不用担心我，去陪他吧。”神奇女侠露出了然的微笑，她也发现了这段时间以来这对世界最佳搭档的不合，她大概是为数不多希望他们俩能够和好的人。

“我不能……他可是蝙蝠侠啊。”超人耸肩，用一个夸张的表情敷衍过去。

他们再无话题可以继续。神奇女侠勉强撑起的精神消耗殆尽，站在太阳之子的热烈光芒旁，她再也无法逃避苦痛的现实。她低垂下头，望向他们共同的家园：“你看她，如此的美丽，如此的沉静。我是多么的想念她，想念她们呵……”

超人上前一步。

他们并肩，于沉默中共同欣赏眼前的美景。

 

 

良久之后，神奇女侠终于回复了如宇宙恒古节奏那般的平静。她的信息素不再暴戾和绝望，不再像隆冬的寒风那样驱散所有的温暖。

“卡尔，这真是奇特。”

“怎么了？”

“你的信息素，它很……温柔，和我见过的大多数的alpha都不相同。”当理性回归，神奇女侠，或者说女性特有的聪颖天性引发了她的好奇心。戴安娜推开几步，仿佛头一次认识他一样打量着超人。

超人不自觉地退后了一点。

他的反应逗笑了神奇女侠。

“谢谢你，卡尔。”她再一次道谢，语气诚恳而郑重。

“该道谢的人是我才对，我欠你一个人情。多亏了你及时把我送到瞭望塔来，火星猎人才能够在那病毒彻底侵蚀我的免疫系统前治好我。”超人谨慎措辞，他们之间的气氛有些微妙，以至于他不由自主地客套了起来。

“你是个氪星人，卡尔，针对地球男性的致命病毒本就对你不起作用。更何况没有蝙蝠侠的善于谋划，我也不会到得比闪电侠他们还要早。但是既然你说你欠我一次，我现在正有个减压的好主意。”

在百万光年的灿烂星空之中，远离故土的美丽的alpha女神粲然一笑，向那最后的氪星之子提出了邀请。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超有点弱弱的？但是女神在窝心目中就应该是正联的总攻啦，牛五二的傻大姐是谁窝才不想知道咧(´･ω･`)


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯的睡眠时间比克拉克以为的要长，但还是比他应当的休息时间短得多。

所以布鲁斯醒来时，超人正坐在病床边的椅子上，穷极无聊到用热视线给苹果削皮。他差点错过布鲁斯睁开眼睛的时机，回过神来的下一秒就是趁对方还没有注意到他的小动作，把用苹果皮刻出来的“世界最佳搭档”标志一口咬下。

在沉默的对视中，咀嚼苹果的沙沙声格外清晰。

“你也要来一个吗？”克拉克试图打破尴尬的气氛，举起手里的水果问到。

“不用。”布鲁斯皮笑肉不笑地撇了撇嘴，起身下床，拿起放在床头柜上，由于检查而脱下的披风和头罩重新穿戴好。然后，蝙蝠侠转向用闪电侠般的速度消灭掉苹果的超人，声线因为疲惫而喑哑：“多谢。但你完全不必浪费时间守在这里。如果没有别的事找我，请让一让，我还得负责瞭望塔上接下来六个小时的值班。”

不需要透视，超人就能想象得到白色的护目镜后是怎样的一副表情，总是那种惯有的蝙蝠式的不赞同的皱眉，其间的沟壑深刻得能夹住一支蝙蝠镖。

“别介意，我只不过是恰好路过。”超人摊开手，把苹果核丢到一边，“然后顺路看看你的情况，顺便一说，我请火星猎人代替了你的值班，所以你现在最应该做的就是回到家，继续好好休息。”

“你没权利替我做决定。”蝙蝠侠下意识地想要与克拉克撇清关系，不加思考就让伤人的话语从嘴里迸出。

“我当然有。我是超人，正义联盟的主席，这可是当初联盟成立时民主决选的结果，不是吗？”好在超人这些年也习惯了蝙蝠侠的刻薄，多少也了解他不是口头上表现出来的那种人，于是好脾气地反驳，成功地把蝙蝠侠堵得无话可说。

“好吧，”过了有一会，蝙蝠侠才重新开口，下巴紧绷，不用超级听力也能听见他在咬牙切齿，“我这就走。”

他大步转身，甩开披风带起一阵小小的旋风。再一次的，如果不是超人这些年来与蝙蝠侠的相处，也不会了解到这对他来说已算得上是落荒而逃的表现。

“等一下，我和你一道走。”

“什么？”

超人的话成功地让蝙蝠侠停下脚步，他缓慢地转过身，用质疑的问句冻结了房间里的空气。蝙蝠侠不需要冷冻呼吸就能制造寒冷和黑暗。无坚不摧的氪星人扛住了，他的声音越发的因为愉快而高昂：“就是你听到的那个意思，我会陪着你回到韦恩大宅再离开。”

“你没必要这么做。”蝙蝠侠用满满的、带着嘲讽的“你多管闲事”的语调回答，即使隔着护目镜，超人也能感受到一双冰冷刺骨的视线正在剜割他的皮肤。

“但我答应了阿尔弗雷德。你昏睡的时候我通知了他，他相当担心你的安危，于是委托我照看你。送你回家正在此范围之内。”

“如你所见，我好得很。”咯吱咯吱的磨牙声从那黑暗化身的每一个字句中传出，本该是十分可怖的。但在光线充足、明亮的瞭望塔上，一点威慑力也没有。

“可那是阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克丢出杀手锏，看到那固执的老伙计无话可说的气闷表情，心中隐隐地有些自得。他们其实没必要为这样的话题争论不休，但不这么做，似乎就无法打破那无形的隔阂，忘却那该死的意外。

 

 

被自己的老搭档和老管家联手摆了一道的滋味可不好受。

布鲁斯穿着舒服的睡袍，坐在沙发上享用他的热茶和小甜饼，打定主意不去搭理一旁相谈甚欢的阿尔弗雷德与超人。或许他潜意识里还是怀念在那之前，在庄园里与克拉克的定期会晤。

这就解释了他为什么不换个地方独处，而是留在起居室听他们的谈话。

 

 

“非常感谢您送布鲁斯少爷回家，肯特先生。”老管家代替他那任性的少爷道谢，尽职地为客人送上同样美味的甜点与热咖啡。同样的，对方现在穿着的得体西装也出自他手，毕竟让一个制服的超级英雄出现在韦恩大宅着实太过显眼。

“那没什么。我才应该感谢你，阿尔弗雷德，你的烘焙手艺真是独一无二，非常美味。拉奥在上，我真是想念你做的巧克力司康饼。”便装的超人露出羞赧的微笑，比起救世的英雄，他此时更像是来自淳朴小镇的农家男孩。某种程度上，这也算是他本性的一部分。

“从您上一次来庄园做客到现在，也过去好几个月了。我还担心先生忘记我这个无趣的老人家，和唯一可以自豪的小甜饼了呢。”阿尔弗雷德故作怅然地叹息，给克拉克的杯子里再续上鲜煮的热咖啡，白烟随着叹气声一道袅袅升起，在听者的心头挥之不去。

“我很抱歉。”面对老人在言语间流露出的落寞，超人无法不为之动容，他紧张地局促地挪了挪身体，眼神不受控制地瞟向另一旁刻意无视他们的一家之主。对方看似不为所动，他于是欣然许诺：“过些天，我一定会腾出空来登门叨扰。”

“这个星期六如何，肯特先生？我会准备一套丰盛的下午茶，您可以有一个下午的时间慢慢享用，就当是犒劳您这段时间以来的辛劳。”

“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，那天我恰好有些事。我……约了人。”

“恕我冒昧，那一定是位女性。”阿尔弗雷德不动声色地观察着，超人闪烁的眼神和迟疑的措辞透露出的信息足够任何一个侦探推理出真相，却比不上直接揭露它来得震撼。果然，有人不小心捏碎了他手里的饼干。他趁机再下了一剂猛药：“肯特先生也是时候找个固定的对象安定下来了呢，对方想必是非常优秀的人，就像星球日报的莱恩记者那样。”

“不不，噢，我是说的确是她但不是露易丝，我和她只是朋友，我也没有什么固定的约会对象。”超人连忙否认，澄清自己仍是单身的事实。

他忙于解释的时候，有人耐心告罄，起身离开。

阿尔弗雷德没有错过超人因此流露出的遗憾与受伤的表情。这一回，他的叹息不再掺有做戏的成分，而是真真切切的无奈和心痛。

 

 

送走超人后，阿尔弗雷德在书房找到了布鲁斯。

后者还是和往常一样不肯好好休息，埋首于各种资料与旧档案之中，泛黄的纸页由于频繁的翻阅而破损卷起毛边。这些内容布鲁斯几乎已经可以倒背如流，回顾陈旧的案件能够让他平复心情，并且不会忘记自己的初衷——他为何选择成为蝙蝠，成为复仇的骑士，成为黑夜的化身。

“布鲁斯少爷，我以为您这时候应该遵守诺言，回到房间好好休息。”

“没那个必要，我很忙，也许你才是需要睡上一觉的人，阿尔弗雷德。”他头也不抬地回答，声音因此而沉闷，“鉴于你异想天开地邀请一个外来者到我家做客，当然了，你有资格请任何人来，但是你们俩的交情显然没有那么好，他拒绝了不是吗。你甚至还参和了他的感情生活！超人当然可以约会任何人，那是他的自由，没有人干涉得了，不需要你多管闲事。”

阿尔弗雷德只把他的话当做睡眠不足导致的胡言乱语。

布鲁斯是先奈不住气的那个，他好奇地想要知道老管家为什么不反驳他的话。抬头却发觉老人正用思虑的，意味深长的目光看得他毛骨悚然，然后才用反问回应他的质疑：“这么说来，您的确相当在意克拉克先生。”

布鲁斯扭头避开他的视线。挫败感比任何时候都要鲜明地映在他心里，但对方是唯一一个能够让他承认自己的懦弱和无能的人。

“你看不到吗，他是个alpha，我也是。”

就像从来没有过女性alpha的记载一样，没有任何同是alpha性别的情侣在历史中留下痕迹，所有的史料与新闻都证实了这一点。攻击性极强、占有欲也不遑多让的alpha相互间的竞争关系让他们的感情联系比阳光下的雾凇还要脆弱不堪。

蝙蝠侠总是看到事物的消极面，他不得不为一切可能性做足准备。面对可以预知的伤害，消灭其源头无疑是最好的方法。如果暂时的冷战能够避免将来的决裂，布鲁斯可以用尽一切办法抵抗克拉克对他的吸引。

不会有人比阿尔弗雷德更能读懂他的想法。

“布鲁斯，”阿尔弗雷德走过去，罕有地不再用敬语称呼他照顾长大的小少爷，用真正的长辈与朋友的语调喊他的名字，揉乱他的头发，“对我来说，没有什么性别上的合适与否，我在乎的只有我的孩子能不能和对的人在一起，能不能得到幸福。”

这便是最为质朴的真相，他希望以布鲁斯顽固但天才的头脑能够早些想清楚。


End file.
